


The Friend

by FandomStar



Series: The Relationship [3]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Anxiety, Autism Spectrum, First Meetings, Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 17:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13369734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomStar/pseuds/FandomStar
Summary: Takes place two months after The Beginning.Leonard introduces Spock to an old friend.





	The Friend

"Laddie! I thought ye'd abandoned us!"

Leonard grinned, sitting next to the Scotsman at the bar.

"It's good to see you too, Scotty." he said.

"Where've ye been?" Scotty demanded. "Nobody's seen ye for a month!"

"I've, uh... I've met someone." Leonard hesitantly replied.

Scotty's thick, bushy eyebrows shot up, his mouth widening into a big, silly grin.

"Aye? Well that's no reason ta abandon yer drinkin' buddy!" he joked.

Leonard laughed.

"I know, I know!" he agreed, before becoming a little more serious. "He's just got me thinkin'... maybe things've improved, ya know? Maybe life isn't as bad as as it was. Maybe I'm actually a better man!"

"Ye've never been a bad man. Ye haven't got a bad bone in yer body," Scotty told him. "So, a lad, eh?"

"Yeah, first in a while. Trust me to go all rebellious for the first relationship after her!" Leonard replied, jokingly.

The two men laughed.

"Tell me about him." Scotty insisted.

"Scotty, he's amazing!" Leonard gushed. "His name's Spock, he works with the Navy team down by the river. He's actually Jim's first officer, but primarily he's a scientist. The guy's a genius! He's got at least one degree in every science I can think of! He's a massive Doctor Who can. He's from Washington DC. He's-"

Scotty laughed, making Leonard blush.

"Leo, ye really like this Spock fella, don't he?" he said, grinning.

"Yeah, I guess I do." Leonard agreed, his cheeks still pink.

"Well, I'll drink ta that."

* * *

 It was eight o'clock when Leonard got home. He opened the door to his apartment and tossed his coat onto a chair. He took his phone out of the pocket of his khaki trousers and tapped his fingers on the back, staring at the blank screen. Finally, he unlocked it and called Spock. 

"Hello Leonard." Spock greeted.

Leonard immediately smiled.

"Hey Spock," he replied. "How are you?"

"I'm well, thank you," Spock answered. "Was there something you needed?"

"Damn! I'm that obvious?" Leonard laughed.

"No. I just assumed you wanted something, as this is only the fifth time you have called me since the beginning of our relationship," Spock explained, before hastily adding, "Which I do not mind, as I prefer speaking to people in person or over text, both of which we do a lot."

"Well, um, I've just been with an old friend who I haven't seen for a while, and we got talkin' about you," Leonard told him. "And I think he might be interested in meeting you."

"You haven't spoken to him about it?"

"No, I wanted bring it up with you first. We could meet at that café we went to for our first date if you want. Or somewhere else, it's up to you."

"What is your friend's name?"

"Sorry. Montgomery Scott. Everyone calls him Scotty."

"I would be happy to meet Montgomery Scott, but perhaps you should arrange a time with him first, as you already know my work schedule."

"That's probably a place to start. I'll get in touch tomorrow."

"Goodnight, Leonard."

"G'night, Spock."

After hanging up, Leonard stared at the screen of his phone for a moment. He was exhausted. He decided to text Scotty the next day.

* * *

 It took a morning to plan the meeting around working hours. Eventually, Leonard, Spock and Scotty managed to settle on Friday breakfast at a café Spock frequented.

* * *

Leonard drove to Spock's house, but kept his car there, as the café was within walking distance. 

"You okay?" Leonard asked the man beside him.

"Yes." Spock automatically answered.

"Is there anything ya want to know about Scotty?" Leonard offered.

Spock took a moment to think.

"How do you know him?" he asked.

"Well, after I got divorced I... I drank a lot. About a week after I started goin' to a bar, Scotty was sitting in the stool next my usual one, and we got talkin'. We've known each other about five years now," Leonard told him. "I've been gettin' better with my drinking problem. The other day was the first time I'd been in over a month, and that was just to see Scotty!"

"What changed to make you stop?" Spock enquired.

"You." Leonard answered, simply.

"Me?" Spock asked, surprised.

"Meeting you was the best thing that happened to me in five years. It's made me realize that maybe life ain't so bad as it used to be." Leonard explained.

"Me?" Spock softly repeated.

"Yeah, you," Leonard replied, smiling softly and affectionately at Spock, before pointing. "This the place?"

Spock nodded, and the pair ducked inside. Spock immediately got them a table in the window. He and Leonard sat next to each other on the side of the table that let them look out the window. Whilst looking throughout the breakfast menu, Leonard noticed that Spock had brought his blue rubber ball and was rolling it on the table. Before he could say anything, Leonard saw Scotty through the window. Gently, he tapped Spock on the wrist. Spock looked up as Scotty walked through the café door.

"Leo!" Scotty cheerfully greeted, approaching the table. 

"Hey, Scotty," Leonard replied, grinning. "This is Spock. Spock, this is Scotty."

"It's good ta meet ye," Scotty said to Spock. "Leo's told me good thin's about ye."

A very light blush dusted Spock's cheeks as he glanced at Leonard.

* * *

 When Spock spoke, which was rare, it was only to add a comment or correction to Leonard and Scotty's conversation. It was his way; observe, don't do anything until you understand. If you don't understand either try harder or separate yourself from the situation. Spock had been watching and listening to the men talk for almost twenty minutes and he still couldn't figure out what their friendship was like - from the topics they discussed, it was professional, but for the way they spoke, it was friendly, but from how they sat, it was casual. Spock was becoming more and more confused and increasingly sure that he had to leave.

"Excuse me." Spock apologized, standing up and making his way to the bathroom, rubber ball tightly gripped in his hand.

* * *

 "Is he alright?" Scotty asked, eyebrows furrowed in concern.

"I don't know," Leonard replied, worriedly looking over his shoulder. "Give him five minutes. If he's not back I'll go check on him." 

Scotty nodded and they continued talking, but worry prodded at Leonard's mind. Spock didn't come back after five minutes.

"I've gotta go see if he's okay." Leonard told Scotty, anxiety in his voice and eyes.

Scotty nodded understandingly, as Leonard stood up and went in the direction of the bathroom. When he got there, one of the cubicles was locked. He knocked twice.

"Spock?" he gently called.

"Leonard?" Spock quietly checked.

"Yeah, it's me." Leonard replied.

"Why are you here?" Spock asked, his voice shaky, as though he'd been crying.

"I was worried about you." Leonard told him.

After a pause, there was a click as the door was unlocked and Spock stepped out. His eyes were a little red - he'd definitely been crying. Leonard opened his arms, offering a hug, but Spock shook his head in refusal. Slowly, Spock walked over to the sink and stared into the mirror.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" Leonard asked from beside him.

Spock paused, before turning to look at Leonard. 

"What is your relationship with Scott like?" he asked.

"We're friends. Very good and very close friends. We've helped each other through a lot of tough times." Leonard replied.

"I... I became confused. I was getting mixed messages. I apologize." Spock said, turning around and creating patterns in the holes of the plug drain with his mind.

"Spock, ya don't need to apologize." Leonard told him. 

Spock looked up again, into Leonard's blue eyes. Suddenly and awkwardly, Spock hugged Leonard. Smiling, Leonard hugged back.

"You okay to go back to the table?" Leonard checked, pulling away.

"I will follow you in a few seconds." Spock replied, nodding.

When he got back to the table, Scotty looked expectantly at Leonard.

"He's fine. He'll be here in five, four, three, two... one."

As Leonard held a finger up, Spock came out of the bathroom looking more like his usual self. Conversation resumed when Spock sat down, and he spoke a little more comfortably.


End file.
